


潘洛斯阶梯/Penrose Stairs

by LIBERTYzongshan



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Dark, Deliberate Badfic, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Incest, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24710833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIBERTYzongshan/pseuds/LIBERTYzongshan
Summary: 当吉姆戈登发现杰罗姆的双胞胎兄弟前来拜访时，他并没有多留心
Relationships: Jeremiah Valeska/Jerome Valeska, Jim Gordon & Jerome Valeska
Kudos: 8





	潘洛斯阶梯/Penrose Stairs

**Author's Note:**

> 一个哥谭第一季里情节的小改编，可以概括为哥哥救弟弟  
> bgm/《oh my dear lord》——the unlikely candidates

早在那个时候，我们就已经输掉了。你说的没错，风暴就快来了。  
——尼尔盖曼《美国众神》

☆  
Gordon不得不承认哥谭是个走不出的地方。她似乎有个巨大的磁场，把人困在这个罪恶之都里，就像潘洛斯阶梯，没有出口。

当Gordon第一次见到Valeska时，他盯着资料上的名字念了好久——哥谭这些奇奇怪怪的姓氏怎么越来越多了？他早就知道那个叫做Jerome的男孩心怀鬼胎，八岁时虐杀动物、恶意伤害他人、恶意纵火，乱七八糟的记录多的数不胜数。早上去图书馆学习？只有Babara才会信这一派鬼话吧。

那个叫做Jerome的男孩就像梅菲斯特，看似温驯的外表下藏着狡黠与狠毒，那双眼睛转来转去，把疯狂掩盖在满眶的泪水里。说句种族歧视的话，他那头红发就像该隐标记，给他打上了牢牢的魔鬼印象。

所以当Jerome突然笑起来的时候，Gordon不至于像Lee一样惊讶。但那些该死的笑声和咒骂，让Gordon连着做了好几天的噩梦。

Jerome被关进阿卡姆的第一天，警局来了一位客人。

“先生，麻烦一下，我想找Gordon警探。”来着是一个戴着眼镜的男孩，穿戴整齐，熨过的衬衫贴在他瘦高的身体上，红头发与生俱来的基因让他的皮肤病态地泛白，眼下的皮肤还有着童年时期未褪尽的褐色雀斑——像个橙子，Harvey看到这个男孩的第一眼并没有认出他是谁。

穿梭在走廊里，男孩冷静沉稳的令人吃惊，像是罐头梨子，平淡的索然无味。

“你今年多大了？”Harvey在前面走着，高视阔步，脏兮兮的皮衣下是旧衬衫，衣角沾着污渍，或许是前夜醉酒留下的呕吐物。

“十七岁，先生。”男孩彬彬有礼地回复，不说任何多余的字词。

“介意我问问有什么重要的事情吗？你知道，像我这样的家伙就是有点好奇，因为平时没有什么人会想挨Jimmy那样的愣头青。”

“这与我的双胞胎弟弟有关，前两天你们抓到并送进阿卡姆疯人院的那个马戏团的小疯子。”

Harvey扭头看着身后的男孩，男孩的话让他想起了前两天的档案——那个案子不是他负责，但堆满哥谭警局的奇装异服马戏团成员让他记忆犹新。Harvey这才认真审视了男孩的脸，如出一辙的苍白皮肤与褐色雀斑，颜色混杂随着光线变化的蓝绿色眼睛，挺拔的高鼻梁，橙红色的头发与眉毛，和弑母的Jerome Valeska完全一样。

Harvey吃惊地顿住了脚步，眼睛睁得滚圆。

“先生，我知道我跟我的弟弟长得几乎一样，虽然我已经很久没见他了。但双胞胎都是这样，不是吗？”

“Holy crap.”一声惊叹从吱呀打开的门缝间传出来，Harvey一扭头看到从法医鉴证室里走出来的Gordon，两束吃惊而恐慌的视线交叉了。

男孩露出一个腼腆的笑容，“我叫Jeremiah，Jeremiah Valeska。”

“哦天哪，你就是那个弑母的小家伙的双胞胎哥哥？”Edward Nygma突然从Gordon背后探出脑袋。

“Nygma，够了！”Gordon出声制止Edward接下来的话，他似乎看到了Jeremiah在听到“弑母”这个字眼之后，身体微微一抽——可怜的孩子。

“等等，你怎么知道Jerome有个双胞胎哥哥？”Harvey皱紧眉头问。

“你们难道都不查档案的吗？”Edward得意洋洋地摇晃了脑袋，一个泄露出小聪明的笑容让他脸部的肌肉把鼻梁上的镜框推得高高的，“嘿，红头发，他们平时都叫你Xander Wilde，我没记错吧？”

Gordon瞪了Edward一眼，把Jeremiah领进一间空办公室，在红发男孩对面坐下。“所以小伙子，你是来干什么的？”

“警探，我的弟弟Jerome，他从小到大就是个坏孩子。”Jeremiah露出有些骄纵的表情，“当我还没被送去寄养家庭的时候，他残忍地杀害了所有我捡回来的小动物，把带着血的袋子放在我的枕头底下；他趁我睡着了，点燃我的床单，想要烧死我，这仅仅只是因为我告诉了Uncle Zack他干了多可怕的事情；他在我们吃的食物里放他摔碎的玻璃，但他说他只是无聊而已。因此妈妈很早就把我送出去了。”当提到已经死去的母亲时，Jeremiah很明显地顿了顿。

“孩子，我知道你的过去......”Gordon把手放在Jeremiah的肩膀上，却被Jeremiah侧身甩开。

“不！你不知道！这些年来我一直很害怕他来找我，所以我改了名字，跟我的养父母姓。这回他被关进了疯人院，我总算可以去看看他的丑态了，我要让他好好看着我过得有多好！”Jeremiah的语气带着兴奋，隐隐的疯狂和显露出来的冲动被压抑在接受的高等教育与社交礼仪下。恍惚之间，Gordon似乎在他的脸上看到了Jerome的笑容。“Gordon警探，我知道只有警局批准，我才能去探望重刑犯，请你允许我，我一定要去见我的弟弟！”

“Jeremiah，我不觉得这是一个明智的选择。”

“看来是GCPD不能承认我的安全可以被保障好，再说了，你觉得他真的能乖乖呆在疯人院吗？说实话，我们普通民众一向不相信你们GCPD。”

“我们GCPD可以处理好一切事情。”

“上帝能创造出一块他搬不动的石头吗？”Jeremiah悄然露出一抹微笑，与弟弟的笑容很不一样，他笑得平静而优雅，理智而冷漠，像是将一切都掌握在手中。

“别跟我扯什么上帝悖论，你知道我们不是全知全能的上帝。”Gordon被Jeremiah的讽刺击中了，语气里不禁带上一份恼怒。

“警探，处在你这个位置的人，应该学会审时度势。”Jeremiah起身，年轻的声线让他显得有些稚嫩，“你知道，我现在的寄养家庭很有钱，他们有足够的能力让我去见我的弟弟。”

呵，被宠的过分的富家小少爷。Gordon心里冷笑一声。只不过是仗着没有生育能力的养父母有钱，就肆意挥霍特权，哥谭啊哥谭，看看你养了多少渣滓。

“我保证我不会做出什么过激的事情，我也一定会保障好自己的安全，我一定要看到那个小变态的丑态。”

“我会和你一起去。”Gordon心里莫名的咯噔了一下。

哥谭像一座潘洛斯阶梯，无限循环，永远也走不出来。每个人都会被困在这座死灵之城，无法被拯救——但对其包括Jerome在内的大部分人来说，这是他们的理想天堂。

Gordon站在围栏外，看着穿着白色束缚衣的Jerome被保安推进房间。房间里只有两把铁质椅子与金属长桌。金属面像铁架上的滋滋冒油的烤肉一样反着光，只不过这光苍白而令人晕眩。Jerome被按在椅子上，他冲保安龇了龇牙齿，“婊子养的玩意儿，我讨厌这束缚衣。哦不对，我好像就是个婊子养的玩意儿。”

当Jerome抬起头与Jeremiah对视时，Gordon看到Jerome的瞳孔惊讶地放大了。可Gordon还没来得及感受这死寂的气氛，一通来自Harvey的电话就在西装口袋里响起铃声。

“该死的，Gordon我们遇到麻烦了。GCPD门口出现了一个鬼鬼祟祟的金发女孩儿，她说她在监视警局的动向，马戏团的人要计划把那个红头发小子劫出来了。”Harvey的语气很慌张，“你在阿卡姆对吗？看紧那个Jerome，顺便说一句，那个女孩儿叫Ecco。”

Gordon放下电话，他长叹了一口气——黑门和阿卡姆是旅游胜地吗，想来就来想走就走？现在罪犯和精神病人都以进来一次为荣？他刚想抬头透过玻璃看看房间里的双胞胎，却发现灯光闪了闪，灭了。

整栋建筑突然从不同的房间里传来嘶吼声。看来精神病人们开始躁动了，Gordon心中有些紧张。他现在什么都看不到，远处突然传来一声枪响，他咒骂一句，向枪声的方向跑去。

好在那只是某个不安分的疯子扑倒了保安，保安冲他开了一枪。幸好，仅此而已。

Gordon把勃朗宁重新放回枪套，走回房间。却看到Jerome满脸血趴在桌子上，Jeremiah一脸惊恐，嘴唇上沾了点几分红色。“嘿Jeremiah，你还好吗？”

“警探！”Jeremiah一看到Gordon，就扑了上去，抓紧Gordon的衣服，连声音都带着不安的颤抖，“Jerome......Jerome挣开了束缚衣，他想......”

“好了好了，你现在安全了。”Gordon轻轻拍着Jeremiah的后背，带着他走出了房间。唉，他不过还是个十七岁的孩子，“我带你回警局让Edward给你检查一下。”

Jeremiah皱了皱眉，却还是点点头。

“他没事儿，Gordon，只不过身上有点淤青。”Edward领着Jeremiah走出了法医鉴证室，但他坚持要把男孩亲自送出警局。

Gordon投去了对Edward的奇异行为习以为常的眼神，隐秘的带着他自己都没能觉察出的厌弃。Edward耸肩笑了笑，手腕暗自发力推着Jeremiah。

“我知道你是谁，你身上的伤是旧伤，你嘴唇上的血或许能骗过他们，但你骗不过我。”Edward突然凑近Jeremiah的耳边。

Jeremiah猛地抬头，他直视着Edward的眼睛。眼镜下的两双眼睛亮的惊人，各怀鬼胎，却都带着同样的疯狂。

“我能感觉到你的一举一动，我了解你的每个想法，我从出生就与你同在，我会看着你发霉。我是什么？”Edward露出一个了然于心的笑容，“放心，我不会说出去的。”

转过头，Edward看见Gordon接了个电话——“什么？你说什么？阿卡姆里的才是真正的Jeremiah？”视线放远，“Jeremiah”早就坐上一个金发妞的车驶远了。

谜底是倒影。

衔尾蛇与不死鸟，自我焚灭，随即伴着火焰重生。

谁能分得清楚复仇三女神呢？

“嘿，多么大的一个惊喜！”Jerome张开一个狰狞的笑容，“看看你的老土发型，天哪，哥哥，你终于改邪归正了吗？”

灯闪了闪，灭掉了。

Jeremiah听着Gordon的脚步声跑远，才缓缓开口：“不管你信或是不信，我的确是来放你出去的。”

“我不知道你居然这么好心，说说你之后会怎么折磨我吧。”Jerome有了明显的示软，Jeremiah看着自己的弟弟笑了。

“把你的衣服脱了，跟我换。”

“嗯？交换身份？”Jerome露出一个嘲讽的虚假笑容。

“等会儿装的像一点，那个蠢货警察很好骗。”

“当然，小的时候你不就是这样骗过马戏团所有人吗？”

“别废话了，现在冲我脸上打一拳，能出血就行。”

“求之不得。”Jerome把两只手的大拇指与食指合拢，做出一个“OK”的手势放在眼睛旁边，好扮出一个滑稽可笑的鬼脸。然后他扬起小臂，挥舞着拳头朝Jeremiah的眼睛与鼻梁用力击打。Jeremiah做好了准备却没料到弟弟的怒气，他被压倒在地，Jerome斜坐在他的胯上扭动。

Jerome骂骂咧咧，其中夹杂几句市井脏话：“你知道吗，你说要回来找我，你人呢？让我替你背黑锅这么多年，你满意了吗？”——不过两三拳而已，公报私仇，发泄怒气，Jerome知道分寸。

Jeremiah推了一把Jerome，示意Jerome从自己身上起来，“见好就收，弟弟，你现在还得求着我带你出去。”Jeremiah整张脸的下半部分沾满了血，顺着下颏滴到刚换上的阿卡姆病号服上，鼻血止不住地向下淌，“你的衣服真脏。”

“这儿的家伙可都是真的精神病，天天在地上挨揍哪能不脏。”

“嘿，过来。”Jeremiah从地上站起来，朝弟弟招了招手。Jerome很听话的走上前，却被拽住衣领来了一个沾满血的吻，铁腥味一下子钻进唇齿间，他的眼前充满了赤红色的血迹与青紫的伤疤，血液的酸苦滑腻占据了他的所有感官。嘴唇分开之前，Jeremiah在Jerome的腰间捏了一把。

Jeremiah看着Jerome的嘴唇沾上了自己的血，像是一种充满占有欲的标记，鲜红炽热充满着灼灼的生命力，“这样我就不必打你一拳了，两个人都‘受伤’会显得逼真一点。”

“承认吧，你只是想亲我而已。”Jerome又凑上去沾了沾Jeremiah的嘴唇，却故意发出“啵”的一声，“这么久了，想我吗？”

“你知道答案，因为我站在这儿了，不是吗？我知道你的一切，Jerry。”

“Miah，我也知道你的不堪，你的恶毒，你的残忍。”Jerome露出坏笑，咧开的倒三角形笑容（倒三角形在西方文化中象征同性恋），“但这就是我爱你的原因，不是吗？”

“My little freak，我的代理人Ecco会在GCPD门口等你，到时候外面见。”

像浮沉在清醒梦境。

混乱是一座阶梯。

“我还是应该感谢你，Miah，毕竟你帮我逃了出来。阿卡姆这个见鬼的地方比哥谭地下的乞丐窝还脏，你或许应该感受感受Hugo博士的电击疗法。”Jerome坐在床沿上，帮Jeremiah擦掉唇边凝固的血痂。

“我从阿卡姆给Jimmy打电话的时候，他惊讶地快叫出来了，真可惜我没能亲眼看到他的表情。”

“哥谭接下来就是我们的世界了，我们会是哥谭之王！思想不会被压制，对吗，哥哥——”

“——因此我们永生。”

像转动的命运之轮，循环往复的潘洛斯阶梯，我们永远不会死亡，肉体的腐烂与背德的快感只会让我们的灵魂更加高贵。

天堂不允许我们接吻，所以我们本来就属于地狱。

**Author's Note:**

> 因为时间线是第一季，所以戈登很容易就被骗了，这个时候他还只是个脑子不太好使的单挑王（实际上是我想不出来很反转的悬疑情节）以及注意这个时候弟弟的脸还好好的在他自己脸上，所以如果不仔细分辨，像戈登这种不了解他们的人是分不出来的，写谜语人辨认出来了是因为我很喜欢谜语人，我想拐着弯夸他（。）主要还是想要试图写出“哥哥弟弟其实本质与内在是一样的”这个点，两个人都是天生的坏种，只不过哥哥更沉稳狡诈有心计一点


End file.
